fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenta
Tenta is one of Murakou's followers and is a former member of the Deadly Five. Tenta is Murakou's herbalist and is often seen mixing medication for his painful headaches. Tenta is often the one to select and send Demon Soldiers to concoct their schemes to raise the Sanzu River, second only to Murakou and Gikou. He feels that everyone on the ship should be allies, believing that all demons should have the same common goal(s) to succeed in their devious plans. Tenta is very short in height and has a Octopus-shaped head and walks around with an old wooden staff. Character History. Samurai Strike. Three thousand years ago, Tenta alongside the other members of the Deadly Five, rose up from the Underworld and took over the Earth. While on the Earth, Tenta was able to steal sacred scrolls belonging to the Monks who protected the Order of The Samurai. The knowledge of the scrolls would help him in his fight against the Samurai Rangers. He along with his fellow demon brothers and sisters were sealed in the Underworld but the power from the Sealing Symbol wore off a few centuries later. Unlike other demons who made their way to the Human World, Tenta stayed dedicated to Lord Murakou aboard the Junk. Tenta, smarter than the average demon, is able to come up with complex strategies and counter-strategies with a large amount of knowledge and magic, able to make plans hard to follow, rash, and generally unpredictable. He also has some knowledge in medical techniques making large doses of medicine for Lord Murakou's headaches and body pains. He is also a bit of an optimist and is against Chibba's pessimistic persona. He also seems to know when he is outmatched in a fight and retreats when facing the Samurai Rangers. He is very trustworthy and is very loyal to his fellow demons and lord. Due to this, Lord Murakou feels that he is loyal enough to stay on his Junk and creates many barriers with his vast knowledge, ranging from disrupting communications to disabling morphers. Tenta surfaces from the Underworld alongside Hellio to steal the souls of human girls and place it in a secret well deep in the forest so that the Sanzu River could rise even faster. Unfortunately, his plans is ruined by a newly alliied Samurai Blue and Gold. Tenta returns one more time in the "Tengen Gate" when he tried to kill Samurai Red by poisoning him and stealing his soul. Once again Tenta's plan is foiled when Ashton intervenes. Tenta holds up in battle with the Samurai Ranger and even defeats him using his Tentacle Attack. Tenta has always been suspicious of Gikou unloyality to Lord Murakou therefore never forming an alliance with him. Later his suspicions are confirmed, when Gikou betrayed Murakou by trying to form an alliance with both Chibba and Dekker to overthrow Murakou's throne. Tenta values Lord Murakou's life over his own and even after Murakou attacked him on many occasion even while he was trying to save the demon king from dehydration. It was him who saved Murakou, sinking Lord Murakou to the bottom of the Sanzu River, before wondering how long it would take before Murakou was fully healed again. His hatred for the rangers and worries over Lord Murakou's injuries resulted in him to force himself to work for Gikou who easily took over the Junk unopposed. Tenta tried to convince Gikou not to go through with his ultimate evil plan which was to flood and conquering both worlds but all efforts to stop him went to no success. After Gikou's demise to the hands of the Ultra Shark Attack Megazord, Gikou took over the efforts to flood the Earth as well as reuniting with his one true friend Chibba. It was he who sent the Nighlok Fierosa to the surface knowing that her fire had the power to destroy the head of the Shiba house and later sacrificed half his lifeforce to Gigertox in order to grant him a third life against the Rangers, meaning that if he was ever destroyed he would not transform into the Mega Demon. When he heard about Dekker's demise, he told Chibba that since Dekker is gone she has nothing left to lose. Tenta told her that a new sad tune about Dekker's death may be able to release all her pain and misery unto the Earth and in turn raise the Sanzu River into the Human World. After Lord Murakou's returned and absorbed Chibba, Tenta briefly mourned Chibba's demise because she was his one true friend. As a result of Chibba's pouring out of pain and misery, it allowed the Sanzu River to finally flood the Earth. However when Lord Murakou was defeated by the Samurai Rangers, the river went back to the Underworld, sinking the junk with Tenta in it. Mythic Force. Tenta re-emgered from the Underworld to help Lord Murakou and Malkor with there plan to destroy the Power Rangers and conquer the World. After Lord Murakou and Malkor merged to destroy the rangers, Tenta disapproved of it fearing that Malkor would eventually take full control of his Lord, which he did, therefore Tenta came up with a spell that would seperate Murakou from Malkor and would in turn destroy both Malkor and the Power Rangers. His plan was later foiled by Sato and Hikaru who destroyed the demon herbalist. Tenta never became a Mega Demon because he had given his Mega Energy to another demon previously in Samurai Strike. Ultraforce. When the Ultraforce rangers ventured back to year 2011 they came across the Mythic and Samurai Rangers' teamup. They also came across Tenta who was performing his spell, like he did in Mythic Force. The events of Tenta's death was changed when the Ultra Rangers stopped his plans and destroyed him instead of Sato and Hikaru. Category:Samurai Strike Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains (CN Era) Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Category:Deceased characters Category:Males